Makuu's Watering Hole
'Makuu's Watering Hole ' is located in the Pride Lands. It is the dry season home of Makuu's Float. It was first seen in the episode Let Sleeping Crocs Lie. History Let Sleeping Crocs Lie After the Lion Guard accidentally wakes up the crocodiles Makuu asks the guard where they can find enough water for the Dry Season. Kion says that they will ask his dad Simba and sees what they could do. However Kiburi wants to do things the crocodile way and goes with his float to find some water else where. While looking for a not crowded Ono soon spots the crocs everywhere around the Pride Lands and gets the guard to stop them. Kion tracks down Kiburi and the two get into a scuffle, but Makuu arrives and angrily orders him to leave Kion alone. The Lion Guard then direct them to a new watering hole, but the watering hole is cramped and not even Bunga is able to touch the water with so many crocodiles in it. Makuu is still grateful for the compromise, and states that that was their share of water, but Kiburi challenges him to a Mashindano for leadership. Makuu agrees. After winning the Mashindano Makuu and his float kicks out Kiburi and his followers. They go back to the Watering Hole and Makuu comes up with a new crocodile way. The Little Guy Makuu and his float are practing their moves when guard thinks that they're actually attacking each other. They run into Hodari a tiny gecko and explains what's going on. Soon a herd of buffaloes stampedes towards them. Kion warns Makuu who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide. Kion orders Fuli and Ono to calm down the buffaloes, while he, Beshte and Bunga assist Makuu's float. When a large rock collapses onto the tail of a crocodile, Makuu swiftly removes the rock to save him but is hit by another falling rock, injuring his foreleg. With the herd calmed down, Makuu comments that his float is safe, and that's what matters. Makuu orders his float to continue sparring, while the Lion Guard return to their Morning Patrol. Hodari stops Beshte, who tells the Guard that he'll catch up with them. With Makuu injured, Hodari figures that he'll need a bit of extra help so now's the perfect opportunity for him to ask Makuu to join his float. He requests that Beshte introduce him to Makuu, and he does so. Hodari asks him to Give a Little Guy a Chance, but Makuu laughs him away. Rejected, Hodari runs away before Beshte can catch up to him. In a nearby tree, Shupavu and Njano have overheard the whole thing, and conjure up a plot they know Scar would love. Later the guard soon spots Kiburi's Float with Hodari heading toward's Makuu's Watering Hole. Kion orders them to leave the Pride Lands and Beshte asks Hodari why he's with them. The Lion Guard warn Makuu's float about Kiburi's earlier intrusion. When they leave, Kiburi and his float watch them nearby, ready to pounce. While he does so, Makuu's float is approached by Kiburi's float, and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float is easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. With Makuu still injured, Kiburi quickly takes the upper hand in the fight. Hodari reminds Kiburi that the crocodile way is for a Mashindano to take place, but he is swiped by Kiburi's tail into a tree. Hodari is left feeling that the situation is all his fault. Ono soon spots the on going attack, and, although Makuu never wants assistance, they decide that on this occasion they need to try regardless. They approach the battle scene and start defending Makuu's float from their attackers. When Beshte knocks one crocodile into a bush, he spots Hodari on the tree next to him. The gecko is shocked to discover that Beshte still considers him a friend, even after he joined the bad guys. Nearby, Kiburi pins Makuu down. Kion tries to save him but is stopped by Tamka. Hodari notices that Makuu is in peril, and asks Beshte to get him close, hopping onto his snout. On their way over, Kion slams Tamka into Beshte's path, causing him to stumble. Hodari hops onto Kiburi's snout and calls for Makuu to use the Wide Tail Spin, allowing him to be free. Makuu then uses his tail to knock Kiburi away. With all of Kiburi's float in front of them, Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders to send them home. Having seen Hodari's immense bravery, Makuu offers him a position in the float. When he accepts, Makuu announces him as an honorary crocodile, leaving Hodari to swell up with pride as his new float members chant his name in unison. Pride Landers Unite! Kiburi leads the Army of Scar to attack Makuu's Watering Hole but the Pride Landers stop them. Inhabitants *Makuu's Float *Makuu *Hodari *Male Crocodile Former Residents *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Kiburi's Float Visitors *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Simba *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Bupu *Boboka *Sable Antelope #1 *Laini *Ma Tembo *Zito *Johari *Mtoto's Mom *Mbeya *Kifaru *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Nne *Tano *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo's Siblings *Shupavu *Njano Category:Homes Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Locations Category:Watering Holes